


Machine

by Johnlocked_in_221B



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bullying, Caring John, Caring Sherlock, Fluffy Ending, Gen, M/M, Make of it what you will, Poetry, Sad Sherlock, Sociopathic Sherlock, slash if you wear the googles, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlocked_in_221B/pseuds/Johnlocked_in_221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Every man has his secret sorrows which the world knows not; and often times we call a man cold when he is only sad."<br/>-Henry Wadsworth Longfellow </p>
<p>We get hurt. We cry, we beg, we suffer, and then we get over it. How we choose to do so is our own decision. Some grab a tub of ice cream and watch sappy love stories. Others.... Others push it all away. They shut down, and become 'heartless' and cruel. These people appear cold but sometimes they need someone to look past the rigid exterior to see the heart within.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Machine

**Author's Note:**

> Sherlock is not mine. I don't own it. No profit of mine :). I thought I would write a slightly happy one. I don't usually do this. Angst is so much easier to write but, Eh, I thought I would try. *shrugs* I like to leave it up to the reader to decide if it's Johnlock or not. I will not force my views on someone else. And btw, I suck at summaries. :p

You fought for so long,  
In a war paved with isolation.  
You hold your head high and appear so strong,  
But I see the wary hesitation.

Your eyes are so cold and your words bite,  
But do they see the sadness there?  
I can tell you've not been treated right,  
Because no one had thought you'd care. 

They say you're made of steel.  
A man without a heart.  
A machine who couldn't feel,  
So why does it tear you apart?

You care and it's eating you away;  
But it's easier to bury the things you feel.  
It's better to keep disappointment at bay,  
Than to nurse your wounds to heal. 

So you let them believe the lie.  
Never to show what you've been through.  
They may scorn and pass you by,  
But I believe in you.


End file.
